


Caught

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of parent/child incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves the way Dean smells after sex. His only concern right now is that he doesn't know who had gotten Dean off, since he hadn't been around since the morning the day before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic where Dean has never been fucked but wants to try it, so John gives it to him. Normally the parent/child- thing is not for me, but later this scenario popped up in my head. Who'd know, right? I'm as suprised as you are. 
> 
> The back story here would be quite different though, since this fic operates from the fact that Dean and Sam are already in a relationship (which was not the case in the fic I read).   
> Also, the parent/child-part takes places before the beginning of this fic and is only mentioned, not described very detailed. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, also written in hast while at work (yes, naughty naughty me) so all mistakes are my onw. Let me know if you find any and I'll edit. And, yeah, feedback is gold so let me know what you think, pretty please?

It's late when Sam finally slips into bed. He slides underneath the covers behind Dean's turned back, quiet and carefull not to startle him awake. He nuzzles Dean's neck and along the hairline, inhaling his big brother's scent. It smells homey and comfortable, smells of warmth and sleep and... sex. He definitely smells like he's been having sex quite recently. 

 

Sam loves the way Dean smells after sex. His only concern right now is that he doesn't know who had gotten Dean off, since he hadn't been around since the morning the day before. He'd had to leave Dean and Dad for a while to visit a professor at a (not so) nearby college and snoop through his private library in search for information on the hunt they were on, but now he was finally back and eager to find out how soon it had been since Dean was fucked. 

 

He was on his right side behind Dean, and stroked his hand over the older man's shoulder, arm, down his side and as far down his thigh he could reach. He let his hand wander up again, over the flat belly with that tiny pout that showed when Dean was laying on his side like this but never otherwise. Sam strokes as much skin he can reach, earning a little huff of breath and a sleepy noise from Dean but gently enough not to wake him up fully. Not yet. 

Slowly he reach between them to cup Dean's naked ass, running his hand slightly down over the back of his left thigh. Dean shifts in his sleep, pulling his leg up a bit to bend more at the knee and now laying half on his stomach, arms curled around the pillow. Sam shifts back a little bit to gain more room between them, keeps stroking Dean's ass. He loves doing this, loves having Dean like this. Safe in his sleep, unguarded, stretched out with miles of gourgeous pale skin and freckles for Sam to devour with touch, sight, tast and feel while Dean remains oblivious.

 

He is beginning to really work himself up without meaning to, can feel his cock fattening up and harden between his legs. Slowly he lets a finger slide shallowly between Dean's ass cheeks, from perinum to the small of his back. A little slick catches on his fingertip and makes the way more smooth, and the breath catchest in his throat at the unexpected sensation. No reaction from Dean makes him bolder, so he presses his finger just a little deeper on the next stroke, catching more of the slick that must be left-overs from Dean previously getting fucked in the ass, possibly with the dildo they'd bought a while back to play with. Sam has trouble keeping his breathing steady as he lifts the finger from Dean's ass to his mouth and sucks it in, imagining Dean laying on the bed with legs spread wide, fucking the dildo in and out of his tight little hole glistening with lube and getting himself off. 

 

The taste of the slick hits him like a punch to the gut. He expected it to be the synthetic flavour of lube and maybe a little sweat, but he tastes spunk. Some other man's spunk is still trickeling out of his brothers ass. 

 

This time he can't hold in the groan that swells in his throat, and he has to push down on his erection to regain some controll. Fuck, the thought of Dean letting someone else fuck him, probobaly just before Sam got in tonight, gets Sam hot for reasons he can't even name. 

 

He lets go of his dick and reaches between Dean's ass cheeks again, circling around the rim of his hole with one finger, traces of spunk making the slide easy. The muscle still feels relaxed, either from the fucking or from sleepe, Sam can't tell. He pushes his middle finger in easy, finding Dean really wet inside. Fuck, his brother must've went right to sleep with the guy's full load still in his ass! Sam groans louder now, fucking his finger in and out of Dean's body slowly, feeling him up from the inside. 

 

"Sammy?" Dean's voice is slurred with sleep, and Sam feels the exact moment he clues in on the finger in his ass with the way his brothers body tenses up and the relaxes again with a moan. 

 

"Sammy..." he breathes and spreads his legs a little wider, giving Sam more room. 

 

Sam leans over and kisses the nape of Dean's neck, licking at the skin behind his ear and earing more moans and breathy noises. 

 

"Who was it?" Sam breathes against Dean's back. "Who did you let fuck you? When? You're all wet and messy, leaking spunk all over my fingers." 

 

"Dad..." Dean moans. 

 

"Dad's out cold, I checked on him before I went to bed. He won't hear a thing."

 

"No... Dad... oh!" Dean yelps when Sam pushed another finger inside. 

 

"Shhh, he won't notice. Oh fuck, he must've gotten in after the guy left, right? You wouldn't be this wet still if you had to drive home from the bar after. Did you do it in this bed?" Sam thrusts deeper with his fingers, croocking them slightly to catch Dean's prostate on every other stroke, making Dean push his hips up to meet Sam's fingers as best he can. 

 

"Oh fuck, Sam!" Dean is panting now. "He never left, Dad never left. It was him, Sam. Dad fucked me." 

 

Sam stills his movements, unable to breath. Unable to tell if Dean is serious, or just fucking with him. The image of their strong, capable father with a writhing, flushed Dean bent over for him fills his mind. Their father, thrusting in and out with his bare cock until he filled Dean up and left him to sleep with his come trickeling out of Dean's ass. The mental image sends Sam so close to the edge i's not even funny, and he really don't want to take the time contemplating why that is. Not right now, probably not ever. 

 

He starts up with his fingers in Dean's ass again. 

 

"So that's how it is, huh?" He speaks with a low voice close to Dean's ear, a dangerous edge to it. "You letting Dad fuck you and fill you up, couldn't wait until I got home to do it? Or maybe you just wanted to get ready for me, is that it?"

 

"Sam... oh shit... Sam I... fuck.. don't stop..."

"Already so full of come, but still a slut for it, aren't you." It's not a question.

 

"That how it is? You're a little cock slut for your Dad and little brother? Yeah, that sound about right, you're the Winchester family's personal slut. Ready for us to take pleasure in your holes whenever we want it. 'Cause you always want it, isn't that so?"

 

"Fuck, Sam.. please, please put your dick in me" Dean's breathing hard, trying to fuck himself faster on Sam's fingers with poor result to show for it. He figures if Sam had been angry or repulsed by this new knowledge he'd drop Dean like a hot stone and been out the door fast as lightning, or at least he would be screaming at him demanding answers. Since non of that is happening Dean figures things aren't so bad, and Sam's filthy mouth is the hottest thing on this Earth so he'll just enjoy it for now and deal with the outcome come morning. 

 

"You want that? You'll let me use your messy hole, get in on Dad's sloppy seconds?" Sam draws his fingers out of Dean, feeling some of the come dribbling out along with them and smeares his fingers through the mess, Dean moaning and writhing. Sam gets up on his right elbow and puts his slick fingers close to Dean's mouth, and demands: "Lick." 

 

Dean doesn't waste any time getting the fingers into his mouth. Fuck, but he is beautiful like this, Sam thinks. Eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering on his flushed cheeks, head thrown back agains Sam's shoulder as he licks and sucks his Dad's come off of his brother's fingers as if it's the best thing he's ever tasted. He groans at the loss when Sam draws his fingers back, but isn't disapointed for long when he feels them back at his hole again. 

 

Sam scoops up some of John's come from Dean's ass and slicks his cock up, and nudges the head against Dean's loose opening. He stills Dean with a hand on his hip when he has pushed just the head inside. 

 

"You want this?" He asks Dean. "You want little brother to fuck you? I imagine you're still a little sore from earlier. Tell me, Dean, is Dad hung? I figure he must be, considering how you and I are built." 

 

"Mmh, oh, Sam please, please..." Dean almost whimpers, his hip movements disabled by Sam's hard grip on his hip and therefore unable to push himslef back onto Sam's cock. 

 

"Answer me, Dean. Is he huge? Did you enjoy his cock up your ass? Did Dad make you come on his cock?"

 

"Fuck, yes, he's big Sam, not as big as you though" Dean pants. 

 

"So did you enjoy it?" Sam was not letting up. 

 

"Sam, Sam please, just...fuck, please.." 

"Did you?"

 

"Yes! Fuck, ok, yes I did, I enjoyed it, loved it, loved coming on his cock. Now would you please fuck me already, you fucking tease!"

 

"All you had to do was ask" Sam smirks as he pushes inside in one long, smooth stroke, making Dean groan. 

 

"Yeah, that's it, fuck Sam, fill me up so good" he breathes into the pillow. 

 

Sam holds onto his hip as he starts long, hard strokes in and out of Dean's body, controlling the speed and depth completely, pulling Dean onto his cock but giving Dean no room to push back on his own.

 

"Mmm, remind me to thank Dad for leaving you so wet and ready for me" Sam moans into Dean's neck. He can feel the shiver running through Dean, knows how turned on his words are making him.

 

"Yeah, you love this, don't you." Again, not a question but a fact. "Love how we share you between us, giving you every possibility to get cock up your ass. Was it the first time he fucked you?"

 

"Y-yeah, Sam, I-I-I'm sorry" Dean stutters in rythm with Sam's forceful strokes. He doesn't even really know why he's apologizing. Can you be unfaithful to your brother with your own father, or did they just cancel each other out? 

 

"So I take it Dad found out about us, about what a filthy little cock slut you are and wanted his turn? Or were the dildo not enough for you so you decided to seduce him and using him until I got home?" 

 

"Sam, Sam, Sam, please, oh, fuck, fuck...!" 

 

"Yeah, come on big brother, gonna come on my cock? Letting me use your sloppy hole, I'm gonna fill you with my load and if you're good for me I'll take out the plug and keep it in you, keep you open and wet the way the family slut should be, all ready to go again in the morning. I'm thinking I should make you present yourself to Dad in the morning, offer him your plugged ass and let him pull it out and sit you down on his morning wood. Think he'd like that?" 

 

Dean is seeing stars, and the one and a half brain cell still working is a bit pissed that Sam still sounds coherent and able to form full sentences. Dean lost that particular ability some time back when he wasn't looking.

 

The way Sam's huge dick is pounding into his prostate is making it very hard to hold onto that irritation though, and combined with the filth spilling from his brother's mouth Dean figures he will soon shoot his brain out through his dick and then it won't matter anyway. He vaguely wonders if Sam will actually make him present himself to their Dad with a plug up his ass in the morning, and then he doesn't wonder anything at all becuase Sam wrapps a hand around his leaking cock and - 

 

When he comes to Sam is lying still behind him, still in him, arm slung across his waist. He's wispering soothing nonsens into the skin on Dean's neck, and Dean can't quite make out the words but it sounds almost like 'love', 'brother', 'beautiful' or something like that. 

 

He guesses they have a shitload of stuff to talk about in the morning, and he is quite sure this is a conversation he really doesn't want to have and really wont be able to get out of. But for now he's content to just lay there in his brothers arms, sated and with the warm traces of his brother's love running in slow rivulets down between his legs.


End file.
